


Hopeless Hearts

by Capitol_Gee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets inspired by prompts I got on Tumblr. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Hearts

**things you said at the kitchen table**

Early mornings weren’t really Pony’s thing. He didn’t like being awakened before ten, and if he was, he demanded caffeine of some sort. Of course, he had to live in the one place where caffeine was almost impossible to come by, unless you wanted a soda, which everyone knew was disgusting in the morning. So yeah, Pony wasn’t really a morning person.

Jet Star, on the other hand, was a morning person. It was the only thing about him that annoyed Pony, how darn _perky_ he was at a time when humans really shouldn’t even be _awake_. And besides, perky was Pony’s thing.

One thing he loved about Jet, though, was that he never woke Pony up when he got up at the crack of dawn. He let Pony sleep while he did whatever it was he did that early, and if Pony was honest, it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him.

Setting the bar low is also apparently Pony’s thing. It was a darn good thing that Jet surpassed even normal people’s standards.

One morning he found Jet sitting at their lopsided “kitchen” table, looking over a ‘zine that had come out a couple days ago, coffee in a chipped mug in front of him. Pony immediately slid into the other chair, pulling it so it was right up against Jet’s. “Where on earth did you get coffee?” he asked, half asleep still.

Jet smiled a little as Pony leaned his head against his arm. “Tommy sent over some. Though I think it was mostly Cherri’s doing.”

“Mmm, of course it was,” Pony mumbled, “I have the best twin ever.”

Jet chuckled, sliding the mug towards Pony, who snatched it up in a heartbeat. “See,” Pony said, “This is why I love you.”

“Because I give you my coffee?”

“No. Because you love me.”

 

**things you said when you were scared**

Jet didn’t get scared often. There wasn’t much out there that could scare him anymore, he’d seen too much.

Pony was a different story. Of course, from what Jet could tell, what Pony had told him, Pony was mostly scared of loosing people. Of loosing him. Jet hated to see him like that.

Jet had heard the traffic report. Kobra’s radio was still working, could still pick up Dr. D’s station. They heard the whole thing. As soon as it was over, Jet started pacing. They were hiding, not dead, hiding because there had been too many Dracs for them to fight just the two of them, but they never thought people would think they were dead. It hadn’t crossed their minds. “We have to go back.” he said.

“What if they’re still out there?” Kobra asked, and Jet knew he was worried, _but this was more important._

“I don’t care. We have to go back.”

Within ten minutes, they were on their way to the diner.

It took them longer than expected to get back, they were further away than they had thought, and their bikes were basically scrap metal now, so they had to walk. But Jet knew it was worth it when they walked in the next morning and Pony just about screamed. Seconds later, Pony had flung himself into Jet’s arms and was babbling a little hysterically into his ear- “Don’tyoueverdothatagainyouidiotohmygodyouscaredmesomuchiloveyoudon’t _do_ thatican’tlooseyou-” And Jet just held him.

 

**things you said at 1 am**

“Hey. Jet. You awake?”

Jet blinked, frowning. Pony was poking him in the arm, and when Jet looked at him, he could see that Pony was wide awake, smiling a little. “What?” he asked, pushing away Pony’s arm in that way you can only manage when you’re half asleep.

“You’re adorable when you’re asleep.”

_“What?”_

“Yep. So cute. I just want to squeeze you into a big hug.”

Jet frowned at him for a minute. “Pony?

“Yeah?”

“Please go to sleep.”


End file.
